Never Separate Ways
by magaly cherry
Summary: Wesker esta libre y una nueva corporacion va tras el, Leon y Ada seran compañeros, pero el agente no sabe que su vida esta apunto de cambiar drasticamente ya que para el su mejor amiga Claire es lo mas importanteC: L/A/C.
1. Chapter 1

**Ola! Aquí les dejo un capítulo de esta increíble pareja, por favor disfrútenlo y comenten C:**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente original, de nuevo les pido que la disfruten al máximo.**

**Todos sus comentarios son recibidos con gusto, eso me ayuda a mejorar :D**

Capitulo 1:

No puedo callar todos mis recuerdos

_-Comencemos, hoy 21 de octubre del 2011 me encuentro en las nuevas instalaciones de la nueva organización llamada "kaze blace" la cual se encarga únicamente derrotar todo el mal causado por "la ex umbrela" y la maldita persona que esta tras todo esto… Wesker es malnacido nos ha hecho la vida miserable pero ya es hora de que no las pague. _

_Mi nombre es Leon S Kennedy y soy uno de los pocos agentes que estamos alojados en este lugar, yo y mi compañera Ada won, somos pareja para encargarnos de la sección A, la cual por desgracia solo está conformada por 2 agentes, ella y yo, es irónico como terminan las cosas, pero sin importar que pase juro que la protegeré por que yo la A…-_

-Leon! termina ya con esa cosa, porque osino te juro que la destruiré por mí misma, entendiste.

- haaaa- suspira profundamente- si Ada como tu digas, fin de la trasmisión.- al terminar de decir eso león se levanta del escritorio apagando la cámara que tenía enfrente de el, la cual utilizaba como diario, así si alguien en un tiempo encontrara esas instalaciones pudieran tener más información sobre todo lo que pasaba adentro como afuera.

Ada y leon salieron de la sala de experimentos, para dirigirse a la sala de reuniones donde la mayoría de veces era para informarles de una pista que tenían sobre la ubicación de Wesker, las cuales solo eran falsas o llegaban a ser señuelos del propio Wesker para así averiguar quién lo está persiguiendo, era muy claro de que Wesker no era tonto y no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente.

-Que ocurre capitán- decía Ada hacia un monitor que dejaba ver la sombra de un hombre, pero estaba muy oscuro para saber la identidad del sujeto, a leon eso le molestaba demasiado, ¿por que pondría su vida en riesgo por un tipo al que ni siquiera conoce o peor que ni siquiera ha visto?, pero leon sabía que Ada confiaba plenamente en ese hombre misterioso, así que con eso le bastaba.

- me han informado de una ubicación no muy lejos de aquí, ya saben que hacer- decía el tipo del monitor.

-si jefe entendido- Ada tomo del escritorio un sobre donde tenían todos los dotas que necesitaban, como era de rutina Leon y Ada sabían qué hacer, tomar su equipaje, ir directo por el vehículo con cual se irían y lo más importante rezar para poder llegar sanos y salvos.

_En la habitación de Leon_

Leon ya estaba arreglando sus cosas en la pequeña maleta que llevaría, pero al jalar un pequeño libro el cuan llevaba para leer en los viajes, callo una foto un poco maltratada por el tiempo, en ella se podían notar dos personas, él y su mejor amiga… Claire, la cual murió en una de las trampas de Wesker.

Claire había sido asignada a la sección B hace ya unos cuantos años y con el tiempo se fueron notando cada vez más sus grandiosas habilidades, claro que el agente Leon ya estaba enterado de eso ya que fue él quien la acompaño durante el desastre en raccoon city, era su gran compañera, su mejor amiga y sin desearlo se estaba convirtiendo en mucho más que eso, pero en esos momentos los sentimientos que sentía hacia ella eran muy confusos, ya que él era el tipo que esperaba que las chicas cayeran sobre él, pero ella era totalmente diferente no se parecía en nada a las otras chicas y eso era nuevo para el joven agente, así que solo dejo las cosas como estaban… y con el tiempo se dio cuenta que fue el peor error de su vida.

Antes de la muerte de Claire, ella estaba a punto de ser asignada como compañera oficial de Leon ya que solo podía estar con él en misiones pequeñas, pero todo iba a cambiar después de una sencilla misión de ir y reunir información en uno de los grandes edificios de la Corporación Umbrella.

Cuando ella estaba a punto de partir Leon le pidió tomar una foto de recuerdo en su última misión de la sección B.

-ok pequeña Claire ve con cuidado, ya sabes que hacer-

-si lose no necesitar repetirlo Leon, ya verás regresare y te are la vida miserable mientras seamos compañeros- decía Claire con una gran sonrisa.

- eso me temía- dejo escapar una pequeña risa- ¿necesitamos hablar cuando vuelvas de acuerdo?- diciendo esto toco los hombros de su amiga con delicadeza- _necesito decírselo ya no puedo callar esto- _pensaba esto una y otra vez, pero sabía que Claire necesitaba ir sin preocupaciones en el viaje para dar lo mejor de ella, por eso guardo silencio, ya se lo diría con calma en el lugar más romántico posible.

- de acuerdo es momento de partir, hasta luego Leon-

Pero ese "hasta luego" nunca llego, al momento de salir de los edificios donde Claire se hallaba en esos momentos una bomba fue detonada sin tiempo necesario para huir. Todo el edificio se vino abajo incluyendo el corazón de Leon. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse como él hubiera deseado, pero… él no quería despedirse, no quería que la quitaran de su lado, no quería que le quitaran la oportunidad de vivir, ¿porque a ella?, una chica inocente, buena, llena de vida, alguien que deseaba el bien de otras personas antes que la de ella misma, ¿por qué?... Tantas preguntas se le vinieron a la mente pero ninguna tendría respuesta.

Al recibir la noticia Leon se dejo caer al piso y no faltaron las lágrimas que se salían sin permiso por los hermosos ojos del agente. Leon trabajo solo durante mucho tiempo, no se imaginaba trabajando con alguien más que con sea Claire, todo le recordaba a ella, sabía muy bien que debía dejarla atrás pero era algo que no podía controlar. No fue hasta un día que el casi muere en un choque de automóvil intentando huir de otros 2 autos que intentaban recuperar los archivos que contenían los experimentos que se hacían con el virus "G", todos decían que Wesker trabajaba solo, pero fue Leon el desafortunado en desmentir esa teoría.

Al despertar en el hospital pudo ver que ya lo esperaba Alex un amigo de él y una muchacha la cual nuca había visto en su vida, era delgada, pelo corto y negro, piel blanca y no podía negar que la chica con rasgos coreanos era muy bonita, parecía haber salido del cielo, lo cual le preocupo al agente ya que pensó que había muerto.

-al fin despiertas amigo, nos tenias preocupados- decía Alex con mucha energía.

- ¿qué ocurrió Alex, y ahora que quieres? Nunca estas de tan buen humor- decía Leon con voz muy cansada.

-bueno mi querido Leon el jefe no está muy feliz con tu último resultado…-

-¿¡y que, quería que me mataran o que! Porque si es así me tiro por la ventana para que esté contento- decía Leon con tono gracioso.

- vaya parece que el golpe le afecto la cabeza- fueron las primeras palabras que la chica Won de dedico al agente.

- que amable, el placer es mío, tanto así me odia el jefe para enviarme a una "linda" niña exploradora- decía Leon provocando a la chica Won

-Leon, hay algo que debes saber- comenzó Alex

- ¿qué es?-

- el jefe a muerto- dijo agachando la cabeza

-¿¡QUE! No puede ser, ¿pero como paso?- decía Leon con tono de exaltación

- eso no importa, ya está muerto- decía la chicha Won –mi nombre es Ada Won y soy tu nueva compañera, mi jefe el cual sigue VIVO me reasigno para poder ser tu pareja, las cosas van a cambiar, tengo enterado que ya asignaron al nuevo director de la corporación- decía Ada dándose la media vuelta hacia la puerta.

-¡espera!, ¿quién será el nuevo director?-

- el mío- Ada salió de la habitación dejando a Leon mas confundido de lo que ya estaba

– demonios esa chica es ruda, no sé que va hacer peor, enfrentarme a una oleada de zombis o al carácter de ella-

- te deseo suerte amigo- decía Alex huyendo de la habitación.

Leon al recuperarse volvió a la agencia y pudo ver que Ada no solo era palabras sino que también era una chica brillante y fuerte, no tardaron mucho en llevarse bien al parecer tenían muchas cosas de que hablar y los dos habían experimentado el sentimiento de pérdida, claro que Ada no mencionaba mucho al respecto pero cuando lo hacía dejaba ver su lado sensible, fue ahí cuando Leon se enamoro de Ada, ella era la única en ese entonces que podía hacerlo olvidar el pasado y mirar el presente. Poco a poco ese sentimiento fue creciendo pero había algo que no lo hacía sentirlo al 100%, el sabía muy bien que era, era ella, la chica pelirroja que se aparecía todas las noches en sus sueños.

Savia muy bien que tenía que hacer, el día siguiente tomo todas las fotos y recuerdos que le hacían recordar a Claire, las llevo a la chimenea y sin dudarlo las aventó al fuego, solo veía como todos sus recuerdo y momentos preciados se quemaban frente a él, espeto una foto un poco maltratada que guardo en un pequeño libro el cual le leía a la pelirroja cada vez que se escabullía a su cuarto por que tenia pesadillas de Steve cierto muchacho que conoció en una isla. Se prometió así mismo tener esos dos preciados objetos siempre con él, porque más que él quería olvidarse de ella el mismo se detenía y con esa promesa tuvo el valor de aventar todos esos objetos al fuego. Por que pasara lo que pasara el la seguía amand…

-¡Leon es momento de irnos, ya deja de soñar despierto!- gritaba Ada desde la puerta.

El joven agente despertó de sus recuerdos y se levanto a toda prisa metiendo el pequeño libro a la maleta, salió corriendo con ella intentando alcanzar a Ada que ya estaba a punto de llegar al auto todo terreno.

_-es increíble que recordara eso ahora… gracias Claire por estar siempre ahí, pero no te preocupes, ya tengo a alguien a quien proteger- _pensaba Leon sin dejar de ver a Ada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ola! Mis queridísimos lectores, aquí vuelvo para molestarlos hahaha, no es cierto vengo de nuevo para darles un NUEVO capítulo de mi historia C:**

**Wiiiiiiii ya sé que el primer capítulo esta algo raro, pero espero que con las siguientes actualizaciones las cosas se puedan ir aclarando solas.**

**Algo que quiero mencionar es que la historia si es un CLEON! Solo que primero tenía que empezar así para darle más originalidad.**

**Disfruten el capitulo y por favor comenten, cada uno de sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen pero me gusta usarlos para que hagan lo que yo quiero xD.**

Capitulo 2:

Una misión suicida

-¿Qué lugar es este?-

-Te estábamos esperando Leon- decía una voz a lo lejos, mas bien parecía un pequeño eco.

-¡¿Claire? No puede ser tú estas muerta… -

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El joven agente abrió muy bien sus ojos, todo era tan colorido, no como antes que todo parecía estar a oscuras y en sombras… pero ahora podía ver una gran montaña muy lejos donde comenzaba a ocultarse el sol, arboles frondosos a su alrededor, y una muy larga carretera donde se posaba el auto en el que iba, vio que barias gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente y su corazón latía como loco, fue ahí cuando se percapto que todo lo que según él había visto fue una pesadilla.

-¿Leon te encuentras bien?- dijo Ada mientras seguía conduciendo el automóvil todo terreno que era idéntico a un Yip de color negro.

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes, por cierto ¿no quieres que maneje yo?-

-De nuevo con tu machismo, es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que las mujeres también podemos manejar-

-Pero yo no dije… pffff, de acuerdo Ada te lo pondré así- suspiro el agente – te vez muy cansada, ¿quieres que yo maneje por ti mientras tu descansas?-

-Que diferencia- sonrió la chica- pero no, no tocaras mi coche- dijo sin dejar de mirar el camino – ¿oh es que ya no recuerdas lo que tu y esa chiquilla pelirroja de la sección B hicieron por venir jugando?... estrellaron mi camioneta hummer en un maldito centro comunitario- decía aun molesta.

-Que buenos tiempos aquellos, lastima que ella ya no esta- las lagrimas estaban apunto de salir de los ojos de Leon.

-¿Buenos tiempos? Leon despierta, ese lugar estaba repleto de zombies fue una suerte que pudieran salir con vida de ahí- Ada no dejaba de "hablar" mas bien regañar a su compañero, pero no se daba cuenta que hace tiempo dicho hombre dejo de ponerle atención.

-_Claire cada noche sueño contigo, no dejo de imaginarte, en cualquier lugar al que voy me recuerda a ti, ¿eso quiere decir que aun no eh dejado de amarte? ¿Qué Ada no es capas de borrar ese hermoso y doloroso pasado que tengo contigo? Estoy seguro de que ni muerto podre hacerlo, pero estando muerto… solo así podre estar contigo- _de repente se escucha un estruendoso ruido proveniente de la parte trasera del auto - ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto al castaño aun algo aturdido por el horrendo sonido.

-¿Qué nunca me escuchas? ¡Tenemos problemas!- decía Ada esquivando a la holeada de zombies que se posaban enfrente al Yip y a lo largo de la carretera.

-Voy a bajar-

-¡Acaso te volviste loco!- decía la mujer coreana –No te atrevas a bajar, ¿entendiste?-

-Perdón, pero seguir las ordenes de una dama simplemente no es mi estilo- al terminar la frase Leon salto del coche ya portando su arma 9 milímetros y listo para el exterminio.

Ada tenia prohibido abandonar a su compañero en una misión, acto que estaba considerando en ese momento pero prefirió parar el auto el cual iba a una velocidad exagerada y al frenar derrapo matando a mas adefesios zombies, ella bajo del yip pero quedo inmovilizada al darse cuenta como su actual compañero de pelo castaño exterminaba a cada uno de los "no vivos", era totalmente impresionante como Leon podía dar una patada a la cabeza de uno de ellos y disparar con su mano derecha a mas de diez zombies seguidos, lastima que los ruidos de cada disparo atraían a mas de esas cosas.

-¡Leon es mejor salir de aquí!- grito Ada.

-Para nada voy genial-

La chica Won se acercó al agente disparando para no toparse con ninguna de estas criaturas, ya al despejar un poco el área lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta y lo condujo al Yip.

-No puede ser que estés peor que un adolecente, puedes ser infectado, ¿recuerdas?- decía la dama mientras no dejaba de moverse hacia el Yip.

-Lo se pero es algo que no me importa, aun así me mataras sin dudarlo así que estoy tranquilo de que no seré una amenaza para nadie- Leon se soltó del agarre de Ada para poder adelantarse y sentarse en al lado del conductor del auto.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Sube al maldito auto y deja de quejarte por favor- decía en un tono golpeado hacia la chica, haciendo que ella no contradijera ninguna palabra del castaño y diera la vuelta para subir al coche.

Leon por su gran experiencia en escapes y en cualquier situación era mucho mejor conduciendo así que no fue gran problema rodear o estar lo más alejado de los zombies durante todo el camino, lo extraño es que la carretera se terminaba en seco y todo a su alrededor era terracería.

-Que raro según el informe es aquí el lugar- decía Ada mientras leía de nuevo la localización del sitio.

-Wesker no es estúpido, si su laboratorio esta aquí, la entrada debe estar oculta-

-Leon por allá- dijo la chica mientras señalaba una parte de la montaña que parecía tener pequeño agujero en la parte inferior de esta.

-Andando- contesto el joven, ellos bajaron del Yip y se dirigieron a la parte misteriosa de la montaña ya ahí notaron que ese pequeño hoyo era camino para unas escaleras, pero la pregunta estaba en… ¿Cómo bajar a ellas? Ada entraba perfectamente pero Leon era muy corpulento para entrar por ahi así que decidieron separarse y el buscar otra entrada que se imaginaba que había para casos de emergencia.

El agente rodeo una buena parte de la montaña sin tener éxito en su "misión" aun preocupado de lo que Ada podría estar enfrentando sola ahí adentro y en esos momentos se preguntaba ¿estuvo bien dejarle ir sola? Ya no era momento de los remordimientos ya que la chica estaba más que adentro del laboratorio de Wesker y no podía creer que el aun seguía fuera desquitándose con uno que otro zombie, fue ahí que escucho un ruido demasiado estruendoso proveniente de los adentros de la montaña Leon se alejó un poco pero la explosión que se formo en la pared fue muy fuerte haciendo que el agente diera una maroma en el piso para alejarse lo mas rápido posible de ahí, entre el polvo que no dejaba ver absolutamente nada salió un golpe dirigido al castaño que lo único que pudo hacer fue salir volando para caer en los asientos traseros de el Yip de Ada, ya un poco mas consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pudo ver a un gigante, un ser enorme y fiero de aspecto parecido a un troll que se acercaba a él en grandes zancadas con la intención de aplastarle o golpearle, así que Leon salió de un brinco del Yip el cual fue aplastado y completamente destruido por el gigante, el sabia que no era momento de pensar en eso pero si salía vivo de esto Ada lo mataría por dejar que destruyeran su auto de nuevo.

El castaño corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y con su pistola 9 milímetros disparo hacia el tanque de gasolina que quedaba del Yip, este exploto justo debajo del gigante asiendo que este se doblara y dejara ver un bulto asqueroso y con patas que salía de la espalda del adefesio gigante.

-Monstruos. Supongo que después de esto habrá uno menos por que preocuparse- dijo Leon antes de dar el disparo final que hiso que el gigantesco enemigo callera muerto en el suelo –Tengo que ir por Ada, no se en que problema pueda estar ella metida- el agente castaño entro por el gran agujero que el gigante hiso al salirse y noto que no era un laboratorio en si, si no una bodega donde almacenan espécimen o distintos tipos de plagas, prefirió no investigar mas y seguir adelante asta que entro al elevador que lo llevaría al centro de pruebas y creaciones donde se suponía iría Ada para obtener el nuevo virus que se supone que Wesker estaba creando. Al dar el primer paso en la sala se apagaron completamente las luces y la puerta que estaba tras del castaño se cerro para ya no abrirse.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto Leon sin dejar de apuntar al frente. Pero hubo un silencio aterrador como respuesta -¿Ada donde estas?- volvió a intentar pero nadie contesto –_Rayos no esta aquí, espero que este bien- _pensó el agente, Leon tomo su linterna y apunto a uno de los estantes en el cual vio una especie de rata mutante que estaba en un capsula transparente, era tan horrible que hiso retroceder al castaño, de la nada comenzaron a escucharse pasos lentos que provenían hacia él, tomo su linterna y su arma, las apunto hacia la silueta que se acercaba cada vez mas sin detenerse.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto sin dejar de apuntar.

-Te estábamos esperando Leon- decía la voz femenina mientras se detenía en el punto donde el castaño podía verla completamente con la escasa luz de la linterna de mano.

-¡¿Claire? No puede ser tú estas muerta… -

**Continuara…  
>_<strong>

**Gracias por leer y espero que les halla gustado este nuevo capitulo C:**

**También debo agradecer por sus comentarios y de antemano los nuevos Reviews.**

**Saludos y besooos! :3**


End file.
